Deseos ocultos
by annalau05
Summary: Bella tiene un vecino muy misterioso, pero que tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, quizás fuera el hecho de que todo él gritaba sensualidad, su único problema era que a duras penas y le daba un saludo, pero por asuntos del destino terminan compartiendo el mas placentero de los encuentros que alguna vez haya tenido Bella o ¿solo se trato de una mala jugada de su mente? Lemmon.


**Sumary:** Bella tiene un vecino bastante misterioso, pero que tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, quizás fuera el hecho de que todo él gritaba sensualidad, su único problema era que a duras penas y le daba un saludo, pero por asuntos del destino terminan compartiendo el mas placentero de los encuentros que alguna vez haya tenido Bella o ¿solo se trato de una mala jugada de su mente?

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo una mas de las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza, se que he andado desaparecida mucho tiempo, pero espero andar con mas frecuencia por estos lares.**

 **También** **me gustaría** **dedicarle este ff a mi gemela del alma Alex Devlin, mi cielo espero que te guste tu sorpresa, llevabas tiempo pidiéndome** **que volviera a la escriturara, sobre todo la hot. Pues bien aquí** **esta espero que haya llenado tus espectativas!**

 **Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido gráfico, espero que no hiera susceptibilidades. Leer bajo su propio criterio.

 **Deseos ocultos**

Todas las mañanas cuando Bella salía hacia su trabajo veía llegar a su extraño vecino, un hombre de pocas palabras quién a duras penas decía "buenos días", pero había algo en él que le atraía quizás era su metro ochenta de estatura, los anchos y bien tonificados músculos de sus brazos y espalda, su perfecto rostro varonil o sus penetrantes ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas que parecían que podían ver su alma con un simple vistazo.

No estaba segura de que se trataba solo sabía que todo él emanaba un aura de poder y sensualidad masculina, algo que la atraía como una polilla a la luz.

En alguna ocasión había tratado de entablar una conversación amigable con él, esperando conocerlo más a fondo, pero sus respuestas siempre fueron cortas y frías, huyendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Algunas dudas rondaban por su cabeza con respecto a su vecino de nombre Edward, como el hecho de que no sabía si era casado o soltero, es más ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las mujeres, tampoco sabía a qué se dedicaba lo único que sabía era que era una persona nocturna de esas que salen cuando la mayoría de gente está por llegar a sus casas y que regresan muy de madrugada o cuando comenzaba a amanecer.

El día en el trabajo fue más de lo mismo, atender las quejas de medio mundo y poner cara de felicidad al recibir esas quejas, había veces como el día de hoy en que estaba harta de su trabajo y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa beber una gran copa de vino y quizás si no estaba demasiado cansada tomar un largo baño en la tina en la compañía de su "conejito".

Si... la idea de que algo estuviera en su entrepierna sonaba de maravilla, claro no era un pene de carne caliente dura y suave, pero sabía que su vibrador podía hacer un buen trabajo.

Cuando llego a su apartamento abrió la puerta entró arrastrando los pies y dejó caer el bolso y el abrigo en el sofá esperando a ser usados de nuevo al día siguiente, boto los zapatos de tacón que estaban matando sus pies y comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas una a una, se sentía prisionera entre esas prendas que aunque la hacían ver elegante para su trabajo no se sentía muy cómoda con ellas.

Una vez en ropa interior comenzó a preparar todo para el delicioso baño, lleno la copa de vino, comenzó a llenar la tina de agua caliente, se soltó el pelo, puso algo de música saco de su cajón de ropa interior el juguetito y espero pacientemente a que la tina se llenará.

Justo cuando había llegado al límite deseado de agua el timbre sonó, lo que provocó que una maldición saliera de sus labios, de mala gana cerró la llave del agua, cogió una bata de baño y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió muy dispuesta a mandar al carajo a quien le hubiera importunado su sesión de relajación, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando descubrió a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches Bella - dijo Edward su vecino que tanto la intrigaba en un tono de voz grueso y varonil que hizo que su cerebro de apagará momentáneamente.

\- Buenas noches - tartamudeo ella cuando logro hacer que sus neuronas volviera a funcionar.

\- Lo siento, espero no importunar pero me preguntaba si quizás podría esperar aquí a que llegara el cerrajero, deje las malditas llaves dentro del departamento incluidas las del vehículo.

\- Claro - logro decir dándole pasó de manera automática, estaba segura de que se trataba de otro de sus locos sueños en los que él era el protagonista y la hacia suya hasta que perdía la consciencia o hasta que despertaba agitada y con la entrepierna húmeda.

\- Espero que mi presencia no te cause ningún inconveniente, afuera hace bastante frío como para que yo pueda esperar en estas condiciones - dijo mientras mostraba la escala vestimenta que llevaba.

\- No te preocupes, ¿gustas algo de beber? - pregunto despegando de mala gana la vista de los perfectos pectorales que se vislumbraban a través de la delgada camiseta de manga corta que llevaba.

\- Lo mismo que tú está bien - dijo señalando la copa que había olvidado dejo botada en su pequeña mesa de centro

Salió corriendo a la cocina buscando una copa y el vino esperando que este fuera de su agrado, le sirvió el líquido oscuro y se lo ofreció.

\- Muchas gracias y una vez una disculpa, veo que tenías cosas que hacer - dijo Edward señalando la escasa vestimenta que ella llevaba haciendo que el sonrojo acudiera inmediatamente a sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento estaba por tomar una ducha - admitió dejando su copa en la mesa esperando que no notará el temblor de su mano y es que no tenía otro lugar en el que tomar asiento más que a lado suyo en el sofá que constituía su sala.

\- Al contrario el que debería de disculparse soy yo por haberte interrumpido, de seguro fue un día cansado hoy.

\- Si un poco, esperaba que el agua logrará relajarme un poco - dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Sabes hay más cosas que pueden relajar a una persona - dijo sin despegar la vista de su muslo descubierto.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención - se apresuró a responder tirando de la bata esperando cubrirse pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió.

\- Has sigo muy amable esta noche, ¿sabes? me gustaría tener la oportunidad de devolverte el favor, te voy a ayudar a que te relajes - respondió colocando una mano con firmeza en su muslo mientras comenzaba un ascenso suave.

Ella no pudo evitar arquearse ante ese contacto, hacía mucho que lo anhelaba y que fuera precisamente Edward solo provocó que comenzara a hiperventilar y a sentir humedad en su entrepierna.

Cuando menos lo espero Edward se abalanzó sobre ella acorralándola sobre el sofá y tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja le susurró la palabra "relájate".

Al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel, sumado a la humedad de su lengua un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios y por un momento se perdió, cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo devorada por unos ansiosos y carnosos labios los cuales se apoderaron de su boca introduciendo su lengua para luchar con la suya.

Quizás fue el tiempo de abstinencia al que se había visto obligada a estar pero dejo salir su lado más primitivo, enredo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y enterró sus dedos en su espeso cabello broncíneo para evitar que se apartará de ella al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en torno a las anchas caderas notando el gran bulto que sobresalía y que rozaba en puntos estratégicos.

Estaba perdida, completamente perdida, quizás se trataba de otro más de sus sueños y si así era lo disfrutaría hasta el último segundo sin reserva alguna.

Con desesperación comenzó a tirar de sus prendas logrando después de varios intentos despojarlo de su camiseta comenzando a salivar al descubrir la tonificada piel bronceada de su pecho, en esos momentos no había nada que anhelara más que un bote de miel o chocolate con el cual untarlo para después limpiarlo con su lengua.

De repente sintió un tirón, su ardiente vecino trataba de alejarse de ella y no lo podía permitir, ajusto con más fuerza el agarre de sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y regreso sus brazos a su cuello para ser levantada por él.

Edward colocó sus manos con las palmas bien abiertas sobre el trasero de Bella afianzando su agarre y la tomo entre sus brazos para comenzar a buscar la habitación la cual no era difícil de encontrar ya que los departamentos tenían el mismo diseño, con un poco de rudeza tiró a Bella sobre la cama haciendo que ella rebotará un con las piernas abiertas a las cuales no les dio tiempo de que se cerraran cuando se volvió a acomodar entre ellas tirando de las tiras que mantenían cerrada en torno a su cintura la bata de baño.

Una vez la tuvo abierta disfruto de la visión de ver a Bella semidesnuda sobre la cama con sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente gracias a lo acelerado de su respiración, sin dudarlo ni tantito se apoderó de sus senos los cuales cabían perfectamente en sus manos, bajo las copas del brasier y comenzó a amasar arrancando gemidos de placer de la garganta de Bella.

Estaba por tomar con su boca uno de sus pechos cuando un pedazo de plástico llamó su atención.

\- Veo que te gusta jugar, me encargaré de que juguemos un poco – dijo Edward apartando momentáneamente el vibrador y apoderándose del sonrosado y duro pezón de Bella el cual pedía a gritos su atención.

Bella se sentía en las puertas del paraíso, su noche estaba siendo mucho más placentera de lo que había planeado, sin duda alguna Edward sabía lo que hacía, succionaba y daba pequeñas mordidas a sus pezones dejándolos hipersensibles para después soplar suavemente sobre ellos haciendo que se retorciera de placer y si pensaba que eso era todo, una de sus manos bajo hasta colarse en sus bragas localizando aquel botón de placer que tan bien conocía.

Las emociones comenzaban a ser insoportables no recordaba que nunca hubiera tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, se sentía perdida recibiendo oleada tras oleada de placer, pero ella quería darle placer también, quería que ella viera que también se preocupaba por su satisfacción.

A tientas comenzó a buscar el resorte de sus pantalones deportivos colando su mano en busca de ese trozo de carne caliente que momentos antes había sentido rozarse contra ella, después de superar también el estorbo que representaban sus calzoncillos fue dichosa al sentir entre sus dedos el gran miembro que ya se erguía imponente y húmedo y comenzó con un sube y baja suave haciendo la presión justa para que disfrutará.

Así estuvieron ambos jugueteando, descubriendo el cuerpo del otro hasta que eso ya no fue suficiente, la ropa estorbaba, principalmente la de Edward y necesitaban sentirse piel con piel.

Edward se puso de pie para poder sacarse el pantalón con todo y ropa interior lo mismo que las bragas y brasier de Bella de un inocente color azul cielo, una vez que lo hizo extendió los muslos de Bella y se lanzó de lleno al centro de placer de dónde emanaba el más dulce de los néctares.

Su lengua sabía hacer maravillas, corría rápidamente desde su clítoris hasta su centro donde introducía su lengua haciendo que latigazos de placer sacudieran su cuerpo haciendo que se arqueara levantando las caderas a lo que Edward tenía que sostenerla fuertemente para mantenerla en su lugar.

Bella sentía sus jugos bajar en abundancia ensuciando sus sábanas para deleite de Edward quién se apresuraba a recoger todo lo que pudiera, no esperaba que su vecina fuera tan receptiva a sus caricias y eso solo elevaba su ego, puso más énfasis en su tarea hasta lograr que Bella explotará en el más placenteros de los orgasmos inundando su boca de los fluidos producidos.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha en su vida y ni siquiera había necesitado de penetración, se sentía desmadejada y sumamente relajada mientras trataba de que su respiración regresará a la normalidad.

\- Te dije que podía ayudarte a que te relajaras, pero bien puedes tener por seguro que no hemos terminado esto no es más que el calentamiento – dijo Edward para después buscar los labios de Bella haciendo que se probará a sí misma.

\- Oh por Dios, me vas a matar – jadeo Bella cuando Edward la dejo volver a respirar.

\- Pero será de placer nena – dijo Edward adentrándose en su cuerpo sin previo aviso obteniendo un grito de sorpresa y placer de los labios de Bella.

Edward comenzó con un mete y seca acelerado que estaba matando de placer a Bella quién trataba de mover las caderas sin control, pero las fuertes manos de Edward la mantenían en su lugar por lo que su única vía de escape para tal placer eran los fuertes gemidos que salían de sus labios y sus manos en puños sujetándose al cabecero tan fuerte que hasta sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – rezaba una y otra vez Bella – ¡Edward! – completando el rezo.

\- Así nena, grita mi nombre – le decía Edward al oído sin disminuir ni un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas, después se apoderaba de su cuello mordiendo y succionando.

Justo cuando Bella estaba por llegar a un nuevo orgasmo Edward se detuvo y salió de su interior.

\- ¿Por qué…? – estaba comenzando a quejarse Bella.

\- Date media vuelta – ordenó Edward ayudándola a colocarse sobre sus rodillas y manos.

En el momento en que tuvo a Bella como quería volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo entrando una vez más en ella y Bella tenía que admitir que este nuevo ángulo de penetración hacia que el miembro de Edward tocará lugares que no sabía que tenía y que le producían un placer indescriptible y si no fuera por la fuerza de Edward en más de una ocasión se habría caído.

Bella estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo que se tardó en darse cuenta de que uno de los dedos de Edward estaba jugando muy cerca de su ano y por extraño que le pareciera eso solo agregaba más placer al que ya estaba sintiendo.

\- Oh, no sabía que eso se pudiera sentir tan bien – gimió Bella incitándolo a que continuará con su tarea.

\- Y esto se va a poner mejor ya lo verás – dijo Edward siguiendo con su tarea, su propósito claramente era penetrarla con su miembro y no solo con su dedo.

Cuando logro la dilatación que quería Edward sacó su miembro de la vagina de Bella y lo colocó sobre su ano tentando poco a poco para que pudiera entrar en su totalidad.

Cuando Bella sintió la intromisión su respuesta fue contraerse ya que no tenía experiencia alguna en esa clase de sexo y a pesar de que había disfrutado de los dedos de Edward mientras no dejaba de penetrarla, era más que consiente de que los dedos de su amante en nada se comparaban con el grosor y largo de su miembro.

Edward al notar su tensión uso una de sus manos para estimular el clítoris de Bella para que se relajara y fue sumamente feliz cuando lo logró dándole la oportunidad de que pudiera introducirse poco a poco emitiendo un gemido de placer cuando logro entrar al completo, la sensación de los músculos anales de Bella oprimiendo su miembro estaban llevándolo a la locura, tenía que hacer uso de toda fuerza de voluntad para no terminar en ese momento, claro que en sus planes estaban derramar su semilla dentro del ano de Bella, pero no aún.

Bella nunca hubiera pensado que el sexo anal fuera tan placentero, pero lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, aunque quizás solo se debía al hecho de que Edward era un maestro en las artes amatorias y el placer se vio aumentado cuando una de las manos de Edward se volvió a dirigir a su botón de placer mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el vibrador que momentos antes había apartado y se encargaba de lubricarlo con los fluidos que emanaban de ella y cuando lo tuvo listo comenzó a introducirlo lentamente entre los pliegues de su vagina y una vez dentro lo encendió comenzando a vibrar a todo lo que daba.

La descarga de placer fue tal que un grito abandono descuidadamente sus labios y las fuerzas la abandonaron dejando su cuerpo laxo sobre la cama solo sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Edward quién apenas y había disminuido la velocidad de sus embestidas sintiendo un indescriptible placer sintiendo el roce del vibrador contra su miembro.

Estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho más, necesitaba liberarse pero antes quería volver a sentir las contracciones de los músculos internos de Bella cuando llegara al orgasmo por lo que aceleró los movimientos y frotó con más énfasis su clítoris recibiendo su recompensa en forma de gemidos y palabras inentendibles para después sentir como los músculos de Bella se contraían una vez indicando en inicio de su final.

Con un gran grito Bella disfruto del inmenso placer que Edward le estaba dando y este aumento aun más cuando sintió el simiente caliente llenarla en abundancia prolongando su orgasmo, fue tal el placer que se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia completamente satisfecha.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado por lo que se estiró sintiendo un poco de dolor muscular, palpo con sus manos buscando a su compañero pero la cama estaba sola y fría lo que provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y desnuda en su cama con todas las sábanas revueltas, una copa de vino vacía junto a la lámpara de noche y su "conejito".

\- ¡Joder, todo fue un simple sueño! – se quejó amargamente Bella furiosa de que su subconsciente le hubiera jugado tan mala pasada.

Miro su reloj y otra maldición abandono sus labios, ya era muy tarde y tenía que ir al trabajo, literalmente brinco de la cama y se colocó lo primero que encontró tomo sus cosas y una manzana antes de salir apresuradamente de su departamento.

\- Buenos días – le saludo Edward quién venía bajando del elevador que ella estaba esperando.

\- Buenos días – tartamudeo Bella adquiriendo un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de que tenía a pocos centímetros de ella al objeto de su descabellado sueño erótico.

Entro apresuradamente al elevador y pulso compulsivamente el botón para que la puerta se cerrará para poder poner distancia entre Edward y ella.

Bella estaba tan avergonzada que no levantó la mirada para poder ver la discreta sonrisa de satisfacción que bailaba en los labios de Edward la cual conservo hasta que entró a su departamento.

Fin

 **Buenas noches, ando de vuelta una vez mas con un nuevo OS muy cortito que espero haya sido de su agrado, si es** **así** **les** **agradeciera** **que me dejaran un rr, ya que es la** **única** **retribución** **que recibimos.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que se puedan dar una vuelta por mis otras historias y que** **también** **sean de su agrado.**

 **Hasta la** **próxima** **!**

 **Besos Anna Lau**


End file.
